The Way and Life of a Marauder
by madammarauder
Summary: Read as Lily, James, Peter, Sirius, Remus, and some people that I made up go through their first throught seventh years at Hogwarts. PLZ PLZ PLZ PZ R&R
1. Aboard the Hogwarts Express

Madammarauder

Aboard the Hogwarts Express

Eleven years old, James Potter, lay in bed on a humid, rainy, Monday night on September 9. James pressed the light button on the side of his watch to check the time. It was 3:57 in the morning. The reason James was up at the odd hours of the night was because he was nervous about the next day being the first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Finally, he found a comfortable position and fell into an uneasy sleep.

" James, dear, hurry up! Binky has made you breakfast." Mrs. Potter exclaimed from downstairs.

James woke up with a large, lazy yawn. Once again, he looked down at his watch. This time, it was 9:00 on the dot. James then remembered why he hadn't gotten a good sleep. Once again, butterflies filled his stomach at the thought of going to a new place where nobody knew whom he was, and vice versa.

" Rise and shine, James." Mr. Potter said joyfully, standing in the doorway of James' room. " I've got something for you." At this, James pulled back his covers and jumped out of his bed.

" What is it?" He asked, trying to see around his father's back.

" Now. Now. Don't get your robes in a wad." Mr. Potter said. Fighting his son back. He then pulled a large, burgundy and gold, velvet cage from behind his back.

" Dad! Is that my very own owl?" James asked in awe.

" You bet."Mr. Potterreplied, " But only if you write to your mother and me at least once a week."

" You have my word." James pledged, grasping the cage. He set the cage on his bed and pulled the cloth that was covering it off. Inside was a medium sized, snowy white barn owl. The beautiful bird was shocked by the sudden light, but he just hooted softly. "Thanks, dad." James said, giving his father a hug.

James walked down to the kitchen, pulling his trunk behind him, his owl's cage under his arm.

" Do you like your gift?" Mrs. Potter asked, watching James as he walked in, and immediately noticing the cage under his arm.

" More than you know." James reassured her, sitting on the other side of her. James reached for the bacon, and started to nibble on it.

" James. Are you okay?" Mr. Potter asked. Joining James and Mrs. Potter in the kitchen.

" I'm fine," James said with a sigh, " Just a little nervous, that's all."

" What's to be nervous about?" Mrs. Potter asked.

" I don't know. It's just what if I don't make any friends? Or if I don't make good marks?" James asked, looking up from his half eaten scrambled eggs.

" James, you know that if you do the best you can in your school work, then your mother and I will be very proud of you. So, you shouldn't be worried about that. Secondly, the most fun part about school is making your friends." Mr. Potter said. " I had a blast at Hogwarts. And the best times were spent with my friends."

" Really?" James asked. Mr. Potter nodded. "How about you, mum?" Mrs. Potter nodded as well. James was considerably relieved by this thought, but that didn't make his doubts go away.James finished his eggs in silence, thinking about what his parents had said, when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

" Master James?" squeaked the little house elf, Binky. James turned to Binky, " Yes, Binky?"

" Binky just wanted to let master know that he will be missing Master James very much." The house elf responded, tears pouring out of his huge eyes. His ears were drooping in sadness. Binky suddenly grasped James leg.

" Binky, I will miss you too." James said, patting the house elf's small head. " And don't forget that I will be coming home for holidays." Binky lifted his head up, his ears raising in joy, "Really?" He asked in excitement. James nodded, " Then I will have a feast prepared for whenever you come back." Binky promised, running back into the kitchen to prepare Mr. and Mrs. Potter's dinner. Both Mr. and Mrs. Potter looked at James, he just shrugged and grabbed his trunk.

" We had better be going." Mrs. Potter said., standing up, she took out her wand and zoomed her plates into the sink.

* * *

Lily Evans sat on her front porch in the swaying bench that she always sat at when she was troubled. Lily was incredibly excited that she was going to Hogwarts, but at the same time, she was very nervous. 

" Come on, Lily." Mrs. Evans said, " We had better be going." Lily just nodded, standing up, she grabbed her trunk, and her kitten, Fargo, and loaded everything into the car.

" Mum, is Petunia coming?" Lily asked as her mother and father got into the car. Mrs. Evans, who was sitting in the passenger's seat, turned and shook her head sadly.

Petunia was Lily's older sister. Even though they were sisters, they were the best of friends. Until Lily got her acceptance letter to Hogwarts. Once Petunia found out that Lily was a soon-to-be witch, she completely shunned her. Now, Petunia wouldn't even look at Lily directly, Petunia now thought of Lily as a freak.

As Mr. Evans, Mrs. Evans, and Lily rode down the empty roads to get to King's Cross, Mr. Potter looked into the rear-view mirror, and saw Lilylooking out of the window with a single tear running down her cheek.

* * *

" I will miss you so much, Jamie." Mrs. Potter wailed, embracing James in a tight hug. 

" Mum," James said, looking around to see if anyone at the station was watching. " I will miss you too, but please don't call me Jamie." James begged, patting his mother's back. Once Mrs. Potter had released him, Mr. Potter gave him a hug as well, but he wasn't as emotional as Mrs. Potter. He might have been, but considering that he was a man, he didn't want to show it. "Good-bye, James."

" Bye, dad." James said, returning the hug. James then turned to board the train, " Oh, James."

James spun around quickly. " Remember that if you need anything, you can just write." Mr. Potter said. James just nodded and turned to get on the train.

After several minutes of searching, James finally found a compartment with only two occupants. James decided that neither of them looked like Slytherins. So, he opened the door, "Do you mind if I sit in here?" The two boys, both surprised from the sudden entrance, shook their heads. James smiled, "Thanks."

" My name is Remus Lupin." One boy said, standing up to help James with his trunk. This boy had short, brown hair. He wasn't much shorter than James. Remus looked nervous when James entered, but loosened up considerably. " What's your name?"

" Sorry. My name is James Potter." James said, shaking Remus' hand once they had placed the trunk down.

" My name is Peter Pettigrew." The other boy said, standing up to help James with his owl's cage. This boy was a few inches shorter than James, and he had very short, sandy blonde hair. Once he had placed James' owl down, James shook his hand just as he had done with Remus.

" That is a nice owl you have there, James." Remus complimented, walking over to look at James' owl. " What have you named it?" James hadn't thought about what he should call the owl.

" I don't know." James said truthfully. Remus opened his mouth to say something else, but was interrupted when someone slid the compartment door open.

" Hey, do you mind if I sit in here? Everywhere else is filled with Slytherins and such." James, Remus, and Peter all shook their heads, " Not at all." James said. The boy smiled, revealing white, straight teeth. The boy had dark, black hair, and blue-gray eyes. He was actually about the same height as James. The three boys walked over to helphim with his luggage. The boy, once again, smiled. " My name is Sirius Black."

" My name is Remus Lupin." Remus said, shaking Sirius' hand.

" I'm Peter Pettigrew." Peter said, shaking Sirius' hand as well.

" And I'm James Potter." James said, shaking Sirius' hand as Peter and Remus had done.

" Potter." Sirius said, " That name is familiar. Do your parents work in the Ministry?" James nodded. " How about your parents?" James asked.

" No." Sirius said, " As much as I hate to say it, but they are both Death Eaters."

" What's a Death Eater?" Peter asked, looking over at Sirius.

" It is what they call Voldemort's followers." Sirius said. Both Remus and Peter flinched at his name. His name didn't affect James, considering that he heard it listening to his father's conversations so often. " Do any of you have any brothers or sisters?" Sirius asked. trying to change the subject. James and Remus both shook their heads. " I have an older sister." Peter said.

" I'm an only child." Remus said.

" You're lucky." Sirius said.

" Why do you say that?" James asked.

" Well, I have two older brothers, and one younger sister." Sirius said, " My sister is the only one in my family that I get along with. The rest of my family are cold-hearted. And either Death Eaters, or soon-to-be death eaters." Sirius said, seeing the worried looks on the other boys' faces, he added quickly, " But don't worry, I am one of the few nice ones in the family." The boys sighed.

After quite a while of talking, Remus rummaged in his bag for something.

" Wizard's Chess, anyone?"

* * *

Lily sat in her compartment, playing with Fargo, waiting for someone to join her. Suddenly, Fargo jumped off of Lily's lap, and ran up to the compartment door, scratching it. As Lily picked the kitten up, the compartment door opened to reveal two girls. 

" Hello. Are these seats taken?" One of the girls asked. Lily shook her head.

" Great!" The other one said with a grin. " My name is Gabrielle Turner. And this is my twin sister, Abbigail."

" Hi." Lily said, " My name is Lily Evans. " I don't have a twin, but this is my kitten, Fargo." Lily said, cuddling Fargo in her arms.

" AAAWWWW." Abbigail said, walking over to pet Fargo. Abbigail had dark, brown hair that was about shoulder length. She had beautiful, hazel eyes and sophisticated looking glasses. " He's so cute."

" What's his name? Fargo?" Gabrielle asked, walking up to pet Fargo as well. Lily nodded. " So. You two are twins?" Lily asked, " But you don't even look alike."

" I know." Abbigail said, " We are fraternal twins."

" Most people think that just because we are twins means that we have to look alike and be the same way. But, believe me, we are the most unalike people you will ever meet." Gabrielle laughed.

" Abbigail, could you hand me Fargo's toy mouse?" Lily asked, pointing to a small stuffed animal next to Abbigail's foot.

" Please. Lily, call me Abbi." Abbi said, reaching down to get the toy.

" And, you can call me Gabby." Gabrielle added.

" What year are the two of you?" Lily asked, sitting down between the two girls.

" We are both first years." Abbi responded. Lily smiled, " Me too." Lily also smiled inside, happy that she had already found two new friends.


	2. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, or Huf...

I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw?

James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter were sitting in their compartment playing Exploding Snap and talking about their families, friends, hobbies, etc. when the train came to a halt.

" Are we there already?" Peter asked, laying down his cards. James jumped up and looked out the window, " We're here!" James exclaimed, pulling out his trunk and throwing on his robe.

" Wow, it seemed like we had only been riding for about an hour." Sirius said, doing as James had done by putting on his robe. Remus and Peter put on their robes as well. " I guess time flies when you're having fun."

Lily, Abbi, and Gabby all grabbed their trunks, (Lily grabbing Fargo,) and opened their compartment door. Instantly their ears were filled with the roar of excitement and joy of finally arriving at Hogwarts. The three girls gripped their belongings tightly, and urged their way through the bustling crowd.

" First years! First years, follow me, please." The man who was calling had a deep, rough voice, but at the same time it sounded very friendly.

Lily, Abbi, and Gabby turned to see who was calling for them. What they saw was what had to have been the biggest man they had every laid their eyes upon. The man was at least three times the girls' height, and he had dark, tangled hair, and a beard to match. His eyes were like little black beetles, and they gleamed with friendliness. " Follow me please." The man said after all of the first years had gathered around. Most of them had either gasped, or stood with their jaws dropped in awe once they had seen the man, ( Just as Lily, Abbi, and Gabby had done.) " My name is Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys here at Hogwarts. But, if you wish, you all can call me Hagrid."

After walking a little bit, the castle finally came into view. Almost every room shining as if to greet them. Though the castle was old, it still was magnificently beautiful gleaming in the moonlight.

" Okay, lads and ladies. Hagrid said, turning to face the first years as soon as they had reached the edge of the lake. " There will be three to a boat, minimum. The maximum is five."

Of course, Lily, Abbi, and Gabby all chose to seat together as they rode off to what would be their home away from home.

Once Sirius, Remus, Peter, and James had entered the castle, greeting the first years in front of the large, oak doors that lead to the Great Hall, was a stern, middle-aged woman.

" Good evening boys and girls." The lady said, " My name is Professor McGonagall, teacher of Transfiguration. Once you enter these doors, you will each be sorted into your houses in alphabetical order. The houses are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindor. Once you have been sorted, you will sit at your houses' table. Then, Professor Dumbledoor will say a quick speech, and then it will be time to eat." Without another word, Professor McGonagall turned and walked into the Great Hall. Being welcomed by all of the students in the Great Hall made the boys feel good.

Professor McGonagall lead the first years up to the front of the Great Hall. Sitting on the old, rickety stool was a hat that looked even older than the stool itself - The Sorting Hat.

As the Sorting Hat sang its song, James looked around him, observing his fellow first years, only barely listening to what the hat was saying. Finally, the hat finished its song.

Next, Professor McGonagall reached for the long list of students' names, and started to call them off.

" Archer, Hannah." A small, brunette walked up to the stool, she looked incredibly nervous.

" HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat bellowed. The girl jumped up and ran to the Hufflepuff table filled with joy, ( Or at least that is what it looked like.)

" Baker, Rachel." Another girl walked up to the stool, except she didn't look as nervous as Hannah had looked. Rachel was wearing a sly grin. Sirius sat and watched her, knowing that he would probably be called next.

" SLYTHERIN!" The hat called out. The girl took her seat with the Slytherins who had stood up in applause.

" Black, Sirius." Professor McGonagall said, looking around for Sirius. Sirius walked up to the stool and sat down. Just as he had sat down, he caught the evil glimpse of his cousin, Bellatrix. Sirius loathed Bellatrix, and vice versa. Just as the Sorting Hat was placed on his head, Sirius gave Bellatrix an equally evil look. Unfortunately, she didn't receive it for the hat was so large that it sank over Sirius' eyes. Once it had done so, Sirius hoped and prayed that he wouldn't be placed in Slytherin with the rest of his family. What he wanted more than anything was to be in Gryffindor. The hat took a few moments to decide which house Sirius should be in. But, it finally called out, " GRYFFINDOR!" Sirius was thrilled! He jumped off of his stool and gave Bellatrix the dirty look that he had wanted to give her.

Next, Professor McGonagall called out another name, " Evans, Lily." A beautiful, red headed girl with dazzling green eyes walked up to the stool gracefully.

" Wow. She's awfully pretty." Remus muttered softly, nudging James in the side. James nodded dumbly, " Yeah." Just as he had said this, Lily was sorted into Gryffindor. She rushed over to join the other Gryffindors.

Remus, James, and Peter were all excited for Sirius, but they were also nervous about which house they would be placed in. Finally, Remus' name was called. Remus walked up to the hat . "_DON'T THINK ANYTHING, LET THE HAT DO IT ITSELF."_ Almost instantly, Remus was placed into Gryffindor. This wasn't much of a surprise for James considering that the hat said that Gryffindor held the most knowledgeable of all of the students, excluding Ravenclaw. James knew that Remus was quite intelligent when he looked at the books that Remus claimed to read "For fun." The books were thicker than all of James' books that he had ever read, COMBINED! Remus, as happy as Sirius had been, skipped over to the Gryffindor table, sitting next to Sirius as he was bombarded with greeting and congratulations. Next, was Peter. Peter just hoped and prayed that he would be placed with Remus, Sirius, and James considering that he wasn't good at making very many friends. So, he just wanted to hold on to the friends that he had no matter what.

" GRYFFINDOR!" The hat screamed. As Peter stood up, he nearly fainted, being overwhelmed with relief.

Now, James was extremely nervous. He wanted so badly to be placed with Sirius, Peter, and Remus. He knew that his name would be coming up. And sure enough, he was the next one called. As James walked up to sit on the stool. He looked down to see his hands gleaming with perspiration. As he sat down on the stool, he looked over at the Gryffindor table to see Remus, Peter, and Sirius all watching James intently.Those few seconds of waiting were part of the worst of James life. After no time at all, the hat called out, " GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table roared with applause. James was thrilled! He rushed over to the Gryffindor table to where the three boys were seated. They all were cheering as well.

After everyone had been sorted into their houses, Professor Dumbledoor gave a brief speech. Once he was finished he added, " Now, let the feast begin." And with a clap of his hands, the empty china was suddenly filled with delicious looking food. Sirius was the first of the four boys to pile his plate. He was also the first to fill his mouth. Remus, Peter, and James all stopped and watched Sirius in fascination. Sirius looked over at the boys who were staring at him and said,

" Whap? Can'p a gwowing boy eap?" Remus, James, and Peter all laughed at Sirius' stupidity and piled their plates with food as well.

" Well, I am about to go and meet my friend Mr. Stall, and Mrs. Toilet here in just a minute." Abbi said, putting her spoon down after finishing her pumpkin pastry. Lil and Gabby both laughed.

" That really was delicious." Lily said, also putting her silverware down signaling that she was eating. Gabby opened her mouth to say something, but she was interrupted by someone screaming out at the end of the Gryffindor table.

" First years, First years, listen up!" A feminine voice chimed. " My name is Rebecca Smith, Gryffindor Prefect. If you girls would follow me, please, I will take you up to your dormitories." Rebecca then turned and started to walk out of the Great Hall.

" Let's go." Lily said, ushering Gabby and Abbi to the doors. Just as they were leaving the male prefect said, " Hello, boys. My name is Nathan Carter. I am the Gryffindor prefect as well."

As Lily, Gabby, and Abbi walked out, Lily in the front., Lily accidentally ran into somebody.

" Oh, I'm sorry." Lily apologized. The boy turned around, " That's all right." James Potter said. They both stood there for a second, staring at each other. Finally, Abbi ushered Lily to keep moving.

" Ooh la la." Abbi said, nudging Lily in the side, once they had exited the Great Hall. Gabby laughed.

" Oh, shut up." Lily said, looking down to hide her blush.


	3. First Day of Lessons

**I do not own Lily Potter, James Potter, or Harry Potter. Isn't his such a cruel, cruel world?**

Madammarauder

First Day of Lessons

Sirius stood outside of the bathroom door impatiently, "Come on, James. Save some water for the fishies, or just me." He said, banging on the door.

Remus laughed, "If he does this every day, I am waking up an hour earlier before him."

"Is Peter still asleep?" James asked, his towel wrapped around him as he came out of the bathroom.

" Oh, boy! There is a god!" Sirius said enthusiastically, rushing into the bathroom. Remus nodded, answering James' question. James then walked over to Peter and shook his wet head in Peter's face. Peter waved his hands impatiently at James' face, " Whhaaattt?" Peter asked lazily.

" You had better get up. It is the first day of lessons and we don't want to start off with a reputation as " The boys who are tardy." Remus answered for James.

* * *

" Rise and shine, everybody!" A cheerful voice echoed throughout the girls' dormitory. " It's the first day of lessons for you first years." Rebecca walked down the aisles of the bed, patting some of the girls' feet as she walked to the bathroom. 

" Five more minutes, mummy." Abbi said, brushing off Rebecca's hand. Abbi's bed was on the left side of Lily's, and Gabby's on the right side. Lily turned and grabbed her pillow from under her. " Wake up." She said, flinging it over at Abbi, hitting her squarely in the head.

" All right." Abbi said, getting up out of bed with a big yawn and a stretch. She then walked over to where Gabby's bed was, pulling back the canopy of her four poster bed.

" Wake up you old prune." She said, nudging Gabby in the side.

" No." Gabby said flatly.

" Come on, Gabby, get up or I will have to throw a bunch of cold water all over you." Abbi threatened, reaching over to Lily's bedside table and grabbing the water glass. She held it over Gabby's head as if she were going to spill it.

" Now, Abbi, be nice to your sister." Rebecca said, coming out of the bathroom.

" I CALL BATHROOM!" Lily said, pulling back her covers and springing out of bed.

" I don't think so." Said a large, third year, "You can go after I'VE gone." The girl then stepping into the bathroom and slammed the door in Lily's face.

" Oh no she just didn't." Gabby said, walking over to where Lily was standing, shocked.

" Oh yes she just did." Lily said with a look on her face as if she had just been slapped.

_" YOU CAN HAVE IT AFTER I'VE GONE_." Abbi said, mimicking the girl. " Well, you had better not mess with one of us, or you will have to mess with ALL of us." Abbi said dramatically, putting her arms around Lily and Gabby. Lily laughed, "You two are hilarious."

* * *

" Sirius! Did you have to wash every last inch of your body?" James asked, running along the corridors." 

" Hey, I have got to at least smell good for the LADIES." Sirius said, only a few feet behind James.

" Hey . . . Guys . . . Slow . . . DOWN!" Peter exclaimed, gasping for breath.

" We made it." Remus said, stopping in front of the classroom.

" You had better check your watch again." An upset Professor McGonagall said.

" I'm sorry, Professor." Remus apologized, "We got lost."

" Well then, I might have to get you four a map of the school, or just another watch." Professor McGonagall said, " I will be taking twenty points from Gryffindor." McGonagall said, opening the door for the four boys."

" Geez, she needs to get a life." Sirius whispered to James, thinking that the professor was out of ear shot.

" Well, for that remark, Mr. Black, I will be taking twenty more points from Gryffindor." McGonagall stated. Sirius just rolled his eyes.

James, Remus, Peter, and Sirius all took their seats without another word.

" What nerve," James heard from behind him, Lily, Abbi, and Gabby were sitting behind him. " Getting all of those house points taken away on the first day!"

James turned around quickly, pretending that he hadn't heard.

" Today, we are going to be learning a few basic spells. If you would just get your wands out then we will get started . . . " Professor McGonagall said, turning to the class.

* * *

" Well, that was fun." Lily said as Abbi, Gabby, and she walked out of the classroom. 

" I'm sure it was fun for you." Abbi said, " At least you got your spell down right."

"Yeah, Lily, and you are even a muggle born." Gabby added.

" What's a muggle?" Lily asked.

" A muggle is someone who isn't a wizard or a witch." Abbi explained, " But, it doesn't really hurt muggle born people in school considering those whose parents are wizards can't even practice magic at home."

" But, at least you two are used to the magical world. I have no clue about anything." Lily stated with a sigh. The three girls walked in silence for a few minutes.

" What time is it?" Lily asked. Gabby looked down at her watch, " It's 11:55." Gabby said, " We have five minutes to get to lunch."

* * *

" What class to we have next?" James asked. The four boys were in the Common Room, about to leave to go to their next lesson. 

" We have Potion," Remus said, taking out his schedule, " with the Slytherins." He groaned.

" Well, this will be fun." Peter said, grabbing his bag.

The four boys arrived to the Potions classroom just in time.

" Get in." A grouchy, muffled voice said. Both the Gryffindors and Slytherins followed his orders.

" Don't sit down yet!" The man said, pointing to a frightened girl from Gryffindor. James heard a few snickers from where the Slytherins were standing. " Because I hat dealing with all of you kids talking to your best friends while I am trying to teach, I have given you all seats." The professor said, taking out a list from his pocket.

"Remus Lupin, you will be sitting with Bruce Flack." He said, pointing to the desk in front of him.

Remus took his seat. The boy who was sitting next to him was from Slytherin. The boy called Bruce went and sat by Remus. The boy had a very short hair cut, and he was gigantic. You could tell by looking at him that he had no care for hygiene. Heck, he couldn't even spell hygiene. Remus took one look at the boy and gave a disgusted look that mad all of the Gryffindors laugh.

" Shut up you filthy maggots." The professor said angrily. The Gryffindors automatically listened.

" Lily Evans, you will be sitting next to Patty Parkinson." Lily took her seat next to a girl who looked just as big as Bruce.

" Sirius Black, you will be sitting next to Lucius Malfoy." He said, pointing to the desk across from Remus. Sirius sat down next to a boy that had bright blonde hair and looked as if he had something horrible under his nose.

" James Potter, you will be sitting next to Severus Snape right behind Evans and Miss Parkinson." James sat down behind Lily gratefully. But, as he looked at the boy he was sitting next to, he wished that he hadn't been placed with him. The boy just looked evil. He had greasy, black hair and was actually rather puny looking. James knew that if this boy, Severus, tried to give him any trouble, James, Peter, Remus, and Sirius would easily be able to teach him not to mess with them. Well, that was at least what James thought.

When everybody had been seated, the professor started to talk even louder than he had before, "My name is Professor Smith, and you will only call me Professor Smith. I expect no talking in my classroom at any time, or the consequence will be either detention or points taken away from your house. I am the head of Slytherin house, and obviously Potions teacher." James had guessed that he was the head os Slytherin house because of the way he treated them nicer, if that were even possible for the man.

" Today, we will be talking about your basic potions, and their strengths." Professor Smith said, with a flick of his wand, notes appeared on the blackboard. " I expect you all to write these down . . . "

* * *

Later that night, Lily lay awake in her bed, thinking about her day. Over all, she was quite satisfied about how she had preformed. Already, Lily knew that Potions would be very fun. But, Lily, being as optimistic as she was, tried to make the better of it.

* * *

James lay in his bed, listening to the loud snores of Sirius, whose bed was directly beside of his, thinking about his day. Throughout the day, he couldn't forget the look he had gotten from Lily when he, Sirius, Peter, and Remus had gotten the house points taken away. He didn't want Lily to think of him as a goof off. So, he would try his best to show her that he was serious, kind of. 

**A/N" PLZ PLZ PLZ review. Thanks to those who already have!**


	4. Day Two of Lessons

I do not own Lucius Malfoy

Madammarauder

Day two of lessons

" I am so excited!" Abby exclaimed, jumping up and down. Lily, Gabby, and Abbi were all in the Common Room, wasting time until their next lesson.

" I am scared to death." Lily said, her face a little pale.

" Lily, there is nothing to worry about. Flying is easy." Gabby stated, trying to comfort Lily." And Miss Hyper over there. Would you just sit down and shut up?" Gabby asked Abbi, agitated. Abbi just rolled her eyes and sat down.

* * *

There was a loud, ear splitting noise that came from Madam Hooch's whistle. " Okay. Listen up everybody." The woman said, walking through the center of all of the students. Some of whom were excited, and some of whom were scared to death to fly. " Now, flying is quite simple if you know how to do it. It will be a breeze if you just listen directions and try to comprehend them the first time. " Madam Hooch said, walking over to her own broom.

" First, you stand directly over the broomstick and put your hand over the broom and say UP in a very clear, determined voice." Madam Hooch directed. " On my whistle . . . " Once again, the noise of the whistle rung in the students ears.

"UP!" Came the demands from all of the students. James and Abbi were the first to get their brooms in their hands.

" Well done, Miss Turner and Mr. Potter. Twenty points for Gryffindor." Madam Hooch praised, clapping softly. James looked over at Abbi who was absolutely beaming. To the right of James was Severus Snape. After the first day of Potions, James had begun to loathe Snape. A few reasons were that Snape would be pestering Peter for something, and Peter would be the one getting in trouble. This was also because the Potions teacher WAS the head of Slytherin house and he wouldn't dare take away points from his own house. So, he just enjoyed deducting points from Gryffindor, knowing that the Slytherins were the ones acting up. But, that's life. Snape, getting the feeling that he was being watched, gave a hateful, sharp glance at James. Once he had done this, James took out his hand so that Severus could see it. He then flipped him off. Severus, giving an even more evil look was interrupted, " Is there a problem, Mr. Snape?" Madam Hooch asked, walking over to Snape. Snape shook his head.

" Well then, I will be taking ten points away from Slytherin for interrupting my class." Madam Hooch stated, turning swiftly to watch the other students who were now mounting their brooms. James looked down at his feet, trying to hide his grin as he mounted his broom. Out of the corner of his eye, James could see Snape's face turning red with anger as he mounted his own broom.

* * *

" That was awesome!" Abbi said, skipping into the Common Room. " I can't wait until next year when we can try out for Quidditch." She said, taking her seat in the big, fluffy chair in front of the fir.

" What's Quidditch?" Lily asked with a confused look on her face as she took her seat on the couch directly to the left of where Abbi was sitting.

" Quidditch is the main sport in the magical world." Gabby started to say.

" There are four positions. Seeker, Keeper, Chaser, and Beater. Each of them have their own jobs." Abbi cut in, " There is only one Seeker. The Seeker's job is to catch a little golden ball, the Snitch. There is also only one Keeper. Their job is like the goalie. They try to protect the ball from going into those hoops." Abbi said, pointing out to the Quidditch Pitch to the three hoops that were scarcely able to see from a distance. But, from up close they were more that a hundred feet high.

" The Chaser's job is to pass around the Quaffle. They are the only ones that can score for their team . . . " Lily looked over to both Abbi and Gabby as they switched talking, only half listening to the two girls explain what Quidditch was about. Instead, Lily thought about the magical world, and how much of it she didn't know and wanted to find out about . . .

**A/N: PLZ PLZ PLZ review this chaoter. If u do I will be SO grateful!**


	5. The Invisibility Cloak

I do not own Ron Weasley

Madammarauder

The Invisibility Cloak

Over the Christmas break, Lily tried to avoid Petunia as much as possible. But, whenever Lily accidently bumped into, or even looked at Petunia, Petunia would give her an evil, hateful look. But, overall, Lily's Christmas had gone quite well. She had gotten many new, beautiful muggle clothes from her mother and father. And many other muggle things that Lily was anxious to bring back to Hogwarts and show Abbi and Gabby. Over the break, Gabby and Abbi owled Lily, briefly telling her how everything was going at their home, and they also asked what Lily was up to several times, wanting to know what a muggle did for Christmas.

By the end of the Christmas break, Lily was relieved that she would be going back to Hogwarts.

* * *

" Sirius! How was your Christmas?" James asked Sirius enthusiastically, walking into the almost-empty Common Room, finding Sirius staring into the fireplace, sprawled out on the couch. Sirius was surprised by James' sudden arrival.

" Hey, mate. You surprised me!" Sirius said. He walked over to where James was struggling with his trunk to help.

" Did you do anything fun this Christmas?" James asked, gratefully letting Sirius help him with his trunk. Sirius sighed, " I wouldn't exactly call Christmas at the Black's house 'Fun'." Sirius said, pulling James' trunk over to where he was sitting before James had come in. " I spent the whole break in my room, hoping that it would only go by faster." He stated, taking his sea, this time in the big armchair. " Now that I have broken the tradition of all Black's being in Slytherin, my family has and is doing everything to ignore me and pretty much kick me out of their lives. James didn't say anything, but he just looked at his heartsick friend. How could Sirius' parents be so cold-hearted toward their own child?

" Hello?" Sirius asked loudly, waving his hand in front of James' face.

" Huh. What did you say?" James asked with a blush.

" I asked you how your Christmas break was." Sirius said, shaking his head, Sirius laughed at how jumpy James was being.

" Oh. My Christmas was okay. My relatives came down for Christmas. My cousins were really cool. We spent most of our time outside, flying on my dad's broom." James said, "but, my grandmother did nothing but pinch my cheeks and tell me how big I had gotten." James said, rubbing his cheeks, indicating where his grandmother had pinched him.James and Sirius both sat in the Common Room, laughing for a few minutes, happy that they were back at Hogwarts, and back with each other.

" Well, looks like you guys didn't care waiting for us to have fun."

" Yeah, I guess WE aren't wanted anymore."

Both James and Sirius jumped up quickly to greet their friends.

" Remus. Peter." James said, " It's good to see both of you. How was your-" James started to say, but Sirius pushed James aside roughly, making him fall on the couch.

" Hello, friends." Sirius said, trying to not look at the bewildered expression James was wearing. " How was your Christmas break?" Sirius said, patting his friends on the back that they almost toppled over.

" Fine." Both Peter and Remus replied, rubbing their backs." How about you two? What did you do for Christmas?" Remus asked, taking his seat next to James who had settled down on the couch.

" Boring." Both James and Sirius said at the same time. James and Sirius looked at each other and laughed.

"We really need to work something out among the four of us during the holidays and breaks." Sirius stated, " If We are all bored, then I think we should all have each other over at some point in the break and be bored together."

" You're right." James replied, " There's nothing like being bored with your friends." James said, jokingly punching Remus in the arm.

" I swear, if people don't stop hitting around here, I am going to go crazy!" Remus said dramatically, moaning, he grasped his arm and fell to the ground. James just looked at him and shrugged.

" How was your Christmas?" Sirius asked Peter. Getting up from his seat in the big armchair, he stepped on Remus' back, ( Remus once again moaned, this time holing his back.) Peter laughed.

" It was really boring. With only a younger sister to keep you company, it is quite torturous." Peter sighed. " But, it's good to be back at Hogwarts." Peter said.

" Yeah." James agreed. " Oh, wait! I've got to show you guys something." James said, grabbing his trunk, he started to make his way up the staircase that lead to the dormitory. " Come on, follow me."

Remus, Peter, and Sirius all looked at each other and shrugged. Then, they each grabbed their luggage and followed James up the steps.

Once they had placed their things beside of their beds, Remus, Sirius, and Peter all turned to James.

" James, what is so urgent?" Remus asked, looking over at James. James ignored Remus and rushed to the door.

" James." Sirius said, running over to see what James was doing.

" Hush." James said harshly, putting his finger to his lips with his right hand, he pulled out his wand with his left hand, and uttered a locking spell on the door.

" Are you planning on explaining what you are up to any time today?" Sirius asked James. Once again, James ignored him, this time rushing to his trunk.

" My dad gave this to me for Christmas." James said, opening up his trunk. He scurried around in it for a few moments when he finally pulled something out.

" It looks like a cloak." Peter said with a confused look on his face.

" Well, thank you, caption obvious." Sirius said sarcastically.

" That's not any ordinary cloak." Remus said, " That's an invisibility cloak." Remus said, touching the cloak as if it were gold. " James, how in the world did you get one of these?"

" You see," James replied, "This cloak has been in my family for generations. So, now that I have started Hogwarts, my dad gave me this cloak to pass down to my kid." James said, beaming over the cloak.

" Let's see it in action." Sirius said. James nodded,

" Sure." James next swung the cape around his shoulders. Remus, Sirius, and Peter gasped. All that they were able to see of James was his head, which was obviously not covered with the cloak.

" That's incredible!" Peter exclaimed, walking over to examine James. Sirius walked over to James, and tried to brush his hand through the space where nothing was visible except the objects behind James.

" OUCH!" James said. Even thought Remus, Peter, and Sirius couldn't see, they knew that James was holding the area between the legs of which Sirius had punched. " God almighty, mate!" James said, falling to the ground, " Though you can't see me, my body is still here." Sirius laughed,

" Sorry, mate. I guess you won't be having any kids any time soon." Sirius joked, patting James on the head. Remus, Peter, and even James laughed at Sirius' last statement.

After a few moments, when they had all calmed down, Remus said, " I think we should test the cloak. Tonight we could all hide under the cloak and explore the grounds a little." Remus said. James gasped sarcastically, " Remus Lupin, goody-too-shoe of all time, wanting to do something that could get us in trouble?" Remus laughed, and nodded, " Hey, that's a price to pay when you are having fun."

**A/N: I am so sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I am currently writing another story on another website of which I have to update as well. PLZ PLZ PLZ review! I would really appreciate it!**


End file.
